ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald City High -- fan-fic
Prolouge Two preteens watched. A woman with blonde hair wearing a white, silver, and pink dress stood on a stage. Students stood in front of her. She called each one up and said a few words. Half signed a book. Half didn't. The principal was equally happy for all of them. Neither of the watching teens knew which choice they would make. But they knew they only had a year to decide. They would be starting high school soon. And it would be an understatement to say they were worried. Chapter One Kowaly Lion stood at the base of the green steps. Her foot tapped impatiently. Occasionally, she'd shove her puffy mane of golden-blonde hair back behind her shoulders. 'Where are they???' ''she wondered, searching the approaching crowd for her two best girl friends. Finally, they came; Westa East and Easta West. "Where have you two ''been?" Kowaly demanded. "Sorry, Cub. Mom kept insisting that I wear black," Westa said. Easta nodded. "Same here," she complained. Kowaly rolled her eyes. "I say again; why do you two care? You have green skin! Why care about fashion?" the daughter of the Cowardly Lion said. "It's our destiny," Easta said. Westa nodded. "No, Westa, your destiny is to be crushed under Donny's house," Kowaly said. "I'll be crushed, but I'll be crushed with wicked awesome shoes on my feet," Westa said proudly. "And I'm going attempt to kill a girl for shoes. And you dare say we don't care about fashion, kitty," Easta said. Kowaly rolled her eyes and laughed. Together, the three girls went inside their emerald-colored school. They walked to one of the welcoming tables, planning to collect their schedules and other things. "Hi, I'm Kowaly-PAPA!" Kowaly said. She hugged her father while he roared with laughter. "Kitten! And Easta and Westa! How have you girls been?" The Cowardly Lion, Kowaly's father had left her and her mother several weeks ago to help get the school ready for the coming year. And Kowaly had missed her father. A lot. And the same was true of her father. "I've been good, Papa. Mama says that if you don't call her tonight she going to use your hide as a new living room rug, though," Kowaly said. "And the little one misses you too." The Cowardly Lion rumbled out another chuckle. "Okay, I've just been really busy. I'm sorry, and I promise, I'll call your mother," he said. "Good," Kowaly declared. Chapter Two Fraid Crow, son of the Scarecrow, walked into Emerald City High. He instantly began looking for his cousins. Okay, they aren't really cousins, but they act enough like it that they consider each other that. And acted like it usually, too. "Hey, Fraid," a boy with brown hair and a Great Dane and Scottie said. "Hi, Donny," Fraid called back. He walked over to his friend and his "little" dogs, too. They fist-bumped and high-fived, greeting each other just like they always did. "Hey, Donny, have you seen Kowaly or Steel or Forrest anywhere?" Fraid asked. "Nope, but doesn't Kowaly usually stop to chat with East and Westa first?" Donny Gale, son of Dorthy Gale, offered. Fraid nodded. He had to agrree with his friend, after all, that was often what Kowaly did. "And Steel's probably off rusted somewhere, waiting for me to find him with an oil can." Donny added. The two friends laughed, at least until they heard someone behind them speak. "Injured," a tinny voice said. The two laughing boys (and Donny's dogs) whipped around and saw a silvery boy. He had a small smile, obviously pleased at catching his two friends red-handed. The two guys knew that Steel Tinman, son of the Tin Woodsman wasn't mad or upset, and that he was just messing with them, but they were still embarassed. "Is that really all you guys think about me?" asked Steel, his smile growing. "And what about Kowaly? Off chasing her tail somewhere?" he asked. "Um," Donny and Fraid said together, looking at each other. "Well, don't be shy, gone on, answer," came an amused voice from their side. They turned and saw Kowaly Lion. She had a smile that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud. She paced closer, still grinning. "And no mention of me at all?" yet another voice said. Forrest Wizard, son of the Wizard of Oz walked up to them. Kowaly, Steel, and Forrest all looked at each other and then began laughing at their two friends' expense. Soon, Fraid and Donny joined in. Chapter Three Fraid Crow sat at his usual lunch table, waiting for his best friends. Kowaly Lion came in first. She was glaring at something in her hands. She sat down with an irritated huff. "What's wrong?" Fraid asked. Kowaly slammed a pink mouse with a feathery tail on the table. She scowled at it like it had greatly offended her ancestors. In her mind, it probably had. "That!" she snapped. "Someone left it in my locker!" Fraid stared at the offending object; a cat toy. "I don't get it," he said finally. "Why don't you just throw it away?" "That's the problem," Kowaly whined. "I sortta kinda want to play with it," Fraid stared at her. "Well, you are part cat, aren't you?" he offered finally. "No! Well, kinda. But no!!!" Kowaly said. "Well that makes a lot of sense," Fraid said. Kowaly glared at him until Forrest sat down at their table. "Okay, what happened?" Forrest asked. "I honestly forgot," Fraid answered. He looked at Kowaly. "You remember?" he asked Kowaly. She shook her head and pointed to the cat toy that was still on the table. "No, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with the cat toy I found in my locker," she said. Fraid laughed. "Seriously, what were we fighting about?" Fraid asked. "How about we just forget I asked and eat. Or talk," Forrest offered as Westa sat down next to him. "I heard eat and talk. What's going on?" she asked, handing a slice of orange to the winged tamarin that was sitting on her shoulder. "Me and Kowaly had an argument and on't remember what is was about," Fraid replied. "So, typical Monday?" Easta offered as she sat down next to her cousin. She handed broccoli up to the winged lemur that was curled around her neck. "Hush up!" both Kowaly and Fraid said. Mostly because they both knew it was true. They tended to get in fights and then forget what exactly they were fighting about. Kowaly ate her hamburger, still glaring at the fuzzy pink mouse. Westa was looking at the mouse, too, trying to figure out why it was there. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, I give. Kowaly, why is there a cat toy in front of you?" she asked, feeding Broomstick, her flying tamarin. "I found it in my locker," Kowaly growled. "Huh," Westa said. "Intresting. What are you going to do with it?" she asked as Kowaly killed off a peice of pickle with her fork. "I have no idea," Kowaly answered. "Why?" "Because I really want to see Caterina's face when she finds that in her locker," Westa said with a wicked smile. Category:Fanfictions Category:Oz Category:Oz Fanfictions